User talk:Dantai813
Hi Dantai813 -- we are excited to have Havok Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 17:14, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Having trouble with getting internet atm. Will update the site when I get settled. 18:54, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Havok Wiki Hello Dantai813 I believe we've you to thank for starting this great Wiki. It's always harder, I think to take the first bold step and set things up, much easier to do what I'm doing and adding to what's already there! Like you, I'm also captivated by the world of Havok. Bluebird toys had a winner with this and it's a shame that they went bust. I had a chat with Ubermutant, another enthusiast, and I told him that I came into contact with a Toolmaker who worked for Bluebird in 1995/6. He said that they had problems with the undercuts on the dies for the Pteravore Hound and the Karn Heavy Weapons figure, they were just sorting this out when the firm collapsed. They were ready with the Pteravore Screamers though but again they weren't released. He did however give me a Pteravore Hound which was one of the few prototypes made, and which is my treasured possession. I placed a picture of it on the Wiki originally. Finally, I do hope you approve of what I'm doing on your Wiki, If there's anything you don't like then please feel free to correct/move it.This applies to any of the enthusiasts out there. I have a lot of material on Havok and would like to share it all with everybody. A guy called Manbelbrod who has also edited this Wiki and like yourself is also on the Warseer forum has stated that he would like to get into contact with the original Bluebird Designers, I hope he's successful as I'm sure there's an interesting story there. If we can get hold of the original dies and machine tools....... maybe I'm getting carried away! Thanks for getting in touch, it's much appreciated. "Hengist 08:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC)" "Hengist 09:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC)" Re Thank you Hello there. Thank you for your kind comments which are very much appreciated. It's a shame that your Havok collection is not with you, but not to worry I'm sure everything will be sorted shortly.On my user page I stated that I utilise miniatures from the Drummond Park "Impact" game which are very good quality and well painted.This game with it's expansion Impact - Wolf Ridge can be picked up quite cheaply on ebay for around £2 to £3, the dearest aspect being the postage usually Standard Parcels at £4 or so, but even then it's worth it. I'll include an article in the Workshed when I've drafted it up, so that everybody can see what I'm trying to achieve in the absence of some of the scarcer Havok Models.I'm also trying to understand how Bluebird arrived at the Battle rating for a troop type given the ratings for Speed, Firepower etc. I've produced a series of simultaneous equations (Remember those at School?), and have got a near fit, again I'll share that with everybody when I've refined it.In the meantime I'll press on and once again thank you for taking time out to contact me. Kind Regards "Hengist 07:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC)" Battle ratings It's interesting that you have attempted this, as I've also tried to discover the battle ratings used in the game. Unfortunately my maths of late isn't too hot so have failed so far to find a correlation. Then again it was about 2am when I gave it some thought. Off the top of my head i think i had: speed: 2, firepower: 3, close combat: 3, strength: 4, armour: 2 and psyke was special where you times the other values by this to get an output, think the coeffecient was -0.3. Although I got it working for most of the models, I think that the Nexus Mauler broke my workings. Manbelbrod 12:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Battle Ratings Hi Manbelbrod, :Many thanks for your observations regarding Battle ratings, I too have long suspected that there are "hidden" dependencies between two or more factora. Like you I can't quite fathom Psyke out. You seem to have got further than me though ( Must be the midnight oil your burning!!). If you get figures from the cards by comparing those cards with only one or two differences and then substitute these values back in other cards - It doesn't work. For instance the Nexus Trooper has only a value of 5, this has led me to believe, like yourself, that there are hidden dependencies. Anyhow it's good to see you've added this catagory in the Workshed, as I'd be interested to look at other member's efforts. :I'm also totally confused by the Korps data on the back of the leaflets, I've tried to integrate these values knowing the number of Troops of each type that is allowed in a Korps (Corps), again with no success. Anyway I'm sure that this topic will generate a lot of interest. There's no substitute for Battle, however, and I'm sure the more experience one has, the more you form your own judgements as to worth and value.- Good Gaming! "Hengist 08:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC)" Havok for sale Hi Guys Got some old Havok stuff for sale and thought you might be interested. Listing on ebay on 15 Jan 2011, have a look if you are interested as I have no need for these little guys any more. Thanks 23:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC)BG